1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a detector circuit suitable for use with a color television receiver, and is directed more particularly to an ACC detector circuit which detects the amplitude of a color burst signal and produces a control signal for the ACC amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art there has been proposed such a detector circuit which directly detects the peak value of the burst signal from a burst gate circuit and then produces a control signal for an ACC amplifier to control the latter. When the above prior art detector circuit is used for receiving a black and white television broadcasting signal or when the signal provided thereto is feeble, the detector circuit can not produce a detected signal with high fidelity due to the influence of noise, and the color killer becomes unstable in operation.
Further, the period in which the burst signal exists is short as compared with the period between successive burst signals and hence the detected output is small, so that a sufficient ACC gain can not be obtained.